13 years
by Majin Pan
Summary: Goku's been away for 13 years, training Ubuu. Everyone is very upset and tried to move on. Gay Goten, Cheating ChiChi, insane Bra, cool Marron, bored 17, depressed Pan. And so on, and so on. R&R!
1. Arrival after so long

**Revising the first chapter of 13 years as well, since I made a little error in the beginning and can't continue my intriguing plot without some minor fixes. So I'm making little changes to the chapter, and the following chapters as well, probably. Have fun!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 1: Arrival after so long**

The grounds shook again. Another piece of the building fell down. Dende and Popo ran around, supporting walls and trying to keep the damage as little as possible. She just sat there, staring at the exit.

**_What if GT never happened? What if, after _**13******_ years, Goku and Uubu came to the look out and fought their final battle. No Emperor Pilaf, no Grand Tour because of that, no fuss with the Dragon. What if, instead, everyone was deeply offended by the sudden act of Goku? What if they moved on, and granddaughter Pan had been waiting the last 13 years, for her grandfather to come home, and explain?_**

****

Dende and Popo tried to keep the door up. From within the room, a load explosion was heard. Again. Dende sighed. This way, he was getting old too fast. He only hoped they would finish their battle soon and come out. Very soon. He shook his head and then _she caught his attention again. _

He watched the teenage girl, who concentrated on the very same door. She was pissed off. He wouldn't want to be Goku when he came out. Dende knew she would be very upset. She had been, for 13 years. 

Suddenly, a force from the other side tried to push the door open. Popo and Dende stepped back, awaiting the arrival from their long time friend. With a flash of light, the door opened. And an exhausted Goku fell out. 

"Goku!" The guardian of the earth kneeled down. 

"What happened?" 

"So.. tired.." another voice sounded. 

Dende looked up to see a young male in his twenties collapse into the arms of his loyal servant. Popo began to mumble "good heavens" and Dende smiled. 

"These two have pushed it to their limits, again." 

Dende placed his hands on Goku's body. As he healed the warrior, the famous Son grin was obvious. Goku slowly stood up and watched as Dende turned to Uubu, also healing his tired body. 

As soon as the both of them were as good as new, they greeted the guardian properly. 

"Dende, good to see you again!" Goku said, cheerful as ever. 

"You too, of course, Mr Popo!" 

Uub rubbed the back of his head as he looked around. 

"We..did this?" he said, grinning. 

"It would have been worse, if you two would have continued the battle. You sure kept us waiting. All three of us!" Dende smiled.

Goku blinked. "Oh? Who are you talking about?" 

"Hello grandpa." 

Goku looked over Dende shoulder and saw a young girl. A red bandana covered some of her raven black long hair. She wore baggy jeans, combined with a simple red tank top. An big frown was set on the girls face, when she approached him.

Goku looked at her curiously until it hit him. He finally recognize his grown up niece and yelled:

 "Pan!?" 

She nodded. "You're back, hmm? FINALLY." She stated. 

He nodded, and grinned at her. "We've been away for quite a while, huh? How long as it been, Uub?" He asked, looking over at his younger friend.

"I don't remember, sensei. We didn't keep track." 

Pan turned to Uub. "I'll tell you how long! 13 years!" she yelled, as she walked up to him. 

Uub looked at the young girl, who's eyes spat fire. 

"_That long?_" he exclaimed. 

"THAT long." She nodded, not taking her eyes of him. 

"You didn't think of that, did you? You left with my grandfather, and took him away from us for 13 whole years!"

"Panny.." Goku tried to interrupt. 

"No!" she said. " Let me finish Grandpa. For 13 years I've been waiting patiently for you to return. And then Dende here has to tell me you're back all right, fighting inside the look out. What were you thinking Grandpa!" 

It was obvious Goku had no idea what the girl was talking about. She ignored that and continued.

"I figured you would be gone for quite a while, I could settle with even a few years. But _thirteen?__  You realize what has happened down there, without you?" _

The adult man stared in awe at his granddaughter. She was 17 now, he realized after doing some maths. She had grown up, entirely. The little chibi he had left behind was gone. All grown up, and he had missed that. He looked at Uub, who stood there, not knowing how to act. 

"And what about grandma?!" the young girl concluded. 

Goku shook up from his thoughts. "ChiChi? What about her?" 

The girl sighed, seeming to calm down. "You think she was able to just sit back and wait for you to come back, like I have?" she asked. 

"It's been 13 years, grandpa. She was lonely. Devastated.  Hurt." 

A nauseas feeling came over Goku as he heard these words. "What do you mean Pan?" he asked, trying to deny the feeling that came over him.

"While you were training with him" she glared over at Uubu, "Grandma found comfort in the arms of someone else." She said softly. The anger in her voice had disappeared for the moment, as she watched her grandfather realizing the truth.

"I didn't mean to.." Uubu started, his rough voice sounding properly for the first time. 

In 13 years, the 10 year old boy grew up to be a muscular man. With his Indian looks, the mohawk haircut and a serious look on his face, he looked nothing like the skinny boy who left. It was obvious the man could pose a real threat. 

Though, as the younger girl in front of him accused him of these things, he was out of words. She looked in his eyes. He saw the grief, the sorrow and quickly looked away. But somehow, in those dark eyes, he also saw jealousy. Envy. 

"You don't have to mean anything. I'm sure there's a family waiting for you as well." Pan said. 

He looked up. "Of course there is."

"Then go home! Just leave, you've had your fun. I want to talk to grandpa, alone." 

He looked at his sensei, who nodded, distracted. 

"I'll go home for now. I'll see you soon Goku-san. Thank you for everything." He turned to Dende and smiled. 

"You too Dende. Thank you." 

Uubu looked at Pan as if he wanted to say something, even if it was just a goodbye. But she frowned and was obviously waiting for him to leave.

"Goodbye.." he mumbled and took off, leaving a trail off dust on the look out. 

Silence. Pan looked at her grandfather, who was obviously devastated by the news. She, however, had a question. 

"Why?" 

He looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why him?" she asked again.

"Why did you decide to take him away for so long, and train with him. Why.. not me?" she looked at him, hoping for a answer. 

He shrugged. "I had wished for him. I've been waiting for him. He was the best challenge ever. It was in the moment, I didn't really think.."

"That's just it, grandpa." She said, sadly. "You didn't think. And .. I missed you.." she added. 

"Oh Panny, I missed you as well. I am so sorry I left you behind." He sighed. 

She frowned at him. 

"It's good to see you again, Pan. You have grown up."  

"Thirteen years, huh? One tends to grow in such a long time." she smirked. 

Goku's eyes lid up as he saw how much Pan resembled Vegeta with that smirk.

"What has happened to Vegeta?" he asked 

She smiled a bit. 

"We keep in touch. I spar with him from time to time. Him and Goten.."

Pan paused for a moment but continued before Goku could ask anything.

"Goten and Trunks grew apart. Seeing as Trunks fell in love with Paresu and married her." she shrugged. 

"MARRIED?!" Goku managed to bring out. 

She nodded annoyed. 

"Goten was really upset, at first. But not because of Paresu, but because he was in love with Trunks."

Goku stepped back. "What? But.. how? I mean.. Trunks is .. a guy?!" he stuttered. 

Pan rolled her eyes. "Gay, yes, grandpa. Your son is gay!" she explained aggressively. 

Goku's jar had dropped and what was left of his cheerful mood, was gone completely. 

"I can't believe so much has changed then. Goten." He whispered.

"But Chichi. Who?!" he asked. 

The girl shook her head and tilted her head.

"You really think I'm the person to tell you that? You have to hear it from her." Shes said.

"You left, you face the consequences!" she said and walked up to him, taking his hand. 

He stared at her hand until she sighed with annoyance.

"Grandpa.." she said in a whiny voice, "Instant Transmission" 

"Oh yeah" he said grinning, "Sorry!" 

He waved at Dende and Popo, somewhat uncomfortable. Pan just smiled at Dende, and he nodded, smiling back at her.

"Take care, you two." The guardian said, while Goku concentrated on Chi Chi's signal and dematerialized, taking Pan with him.

He didn't want to be Goku right now. And for his sake, he hoped that Chi Chi wouldn't overreact. The Namekian shook his head and smiled at Popo. 

"Let's start cleaning things up, shall we? Goku or Pan won't be needing us down there." 


	2. Shocking news

**This is the revised second chapter of 13 years as well. As I said, I'm just rereading them and making several little changes. Nothing big in this chapter, just the fact that the intriguing plot unfolds, haha.   **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 2: **

She giggled, like a schoolgirl. He could do that to her. And it had been so long since she had laughed. Sure, she missed Goku. Everyday, she missed him. She had cried over him, cursed him, hated him and loved him at the same time. But above all she just missed his presence. 

But then she realized that he couldn't do that to her. He had no right to leave her behind like that. He had a choice and he chose the wrong one. This time he had not died, he just left. And he should stop doing that. It didn't matter now. What they had, was over. At least, to her.

"What are you thinking of, Chichi?" he asked.

She smiled. "Goku, me, and you. The mind of a woman.." she said dreamily. 

Yamcha gave her a look, then winked. She giggled again and playfully punched his muscular arm. 

"Oh you.. grow up!!" she laughed. 

"I've grown old, but I'll never grow up. And why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be able to cheer you up!" he said, nuzzling his head in her neck. 

She sighed of happiness, while stroking Yamcha's long hair and staring in the distance. She didn't remember doing this ever with Goku. This was special to her. 

Suddenly, she felt something familiar. It was a vague feeling, she wasn't trained to focus on ki's, but recognized it anyway.. Yamcha felt it too, but before either of them could say anything, he appeared in the room. Just like that, he stood in front of her, like he had done so many times before.

"Goku!" she whispered.

Yamcha looked up. "Goku." he repeated in a whisper, chills running up his spine.

 She nodded, not sure what to do. "Is that really you?" she asked. 

Goku let go of Pan, who secretly wished she didn't came along. Pan gave Yamcha a painful look and decided she shouldn't be here, not right now.

"I'll leave you three alone." She said softly and did so, leaving Yamcha, Chi Chi and Goku behind.

Goku was speechless. He had instantly transmitted himself to this scene, *knowing* he would find out with whom his wife had cheated on him. He knew he was going to face his wife in the arms of another one. He never thought Chichi would cheat on him. And he *never* expected Yamcha would be the one. 

"Chichi.." he said, and then turned to his friend. "Yamcha?" his voice sounded desperate. 

"Hi Goku." The voice of his long time friend sounded. "Good to see you again."

Goku just nodded. Chi Chi thought quickly. For all these years, she had known what she was going to do when Goku would return. She had yelled it so many times, she had thought of the right things to say. But then, she fell in love with Yamcha, and she didn't want him to come back. She didn't want to face him. She did something wrong, but she couldn't figure out what was worse. Cheating on a husband who left years ago, or leaving a wife with children behind. She chose the latter.

He had been wrong.

"Oh Goku, after all these years" she said.

Without herself even noticing, she took Yamcha's hand. Goku, however, saw it. 

"It has been too long, hasn't it?" he stuttered, staring at the sight. 

"You shouldn't have left. Not that time. I am with Yamcha now." 

"Thirteen.." he whispered. "You're not -"

"I'm sorry Goku, but she *is* with me, now." Yamcha said. "We never meant to hurt you, but it happened." 

At those words, Goku stepped back. 

"You won't need me then, right now. I should go." He said, with a distant look in his eyes. 

"I'll go and visit Bulma and Vegeta. Yes, I'm going to see Vegeta." More to himself than to the other two, he nodded and placed two fingers on his forehead.

Vegeta, anywhere but here, would be a good idea. He looked at Chi Chi, and Yamcha, only to notice the looks on their faces. Not angry, more pitiful. Were they not mad at him? Were they just disappointed? 

As he felt his body dematerialize, he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't angry, or jealous. Maybe, on some level, he expected this? No, not that. But maybe he knew, on some level, that Chi Chi was right. He shouldn't have left.

"Kakkorot!" 

Vegeta bumped into the presumably lost Saiyan in the hallway. 

"You are back!" he said, stating the obvious.

Goku grinned. "I guess I am. Good to see you again, Vegeta." 

Vegeta frowned and looked at him. 

"You have been gone for 13 years. The onna's have missed you. Both of them. It seems the whole world has missed you." He grunted.

Goku sighed, causing Vegeta to smirk. 

"You found out then? The weakling human took care of your wife. I wasn't pleased, I tell you that, but it was her choice."

The Prince leaned against a wall. 

"And she's a tough one." 

Goku did not know where to look. 

"How long has it been, since they," he paused, "You know?" 

All of the sudden his once so cheerful voice had turned into a hesitating stuter.

"3 years." Vegeta replied. "She managed to wait for 10 years, baka. You are a fool to think she could have remained faithful. The human was lucky. She was desperate." 

Goku gave a painful look. "Desperate. Foolish." He shook his head and faked a smile. "How are you? And Bulma? And the kids?"

Vegeta scowled. "The woman is always working, even more than before. Trunks has married a weakling human and moved away from the city. And Bura has grown up. Changed entirely. " He said, with disgust. 

"Speaking of your brats" Vegeta continued with a smirk. 

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, what about mine? Is it true Gotens gay?"  he grinned. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I take it Pan told you. Yes. He had feelings for my son. I don't know what would have been worse. Your son and mine TOGETHER," he said, annoyed, "Or Trunks ending up with that Paresu. Ugh." 

"Goten.." Goku whispered. 

"Haven't you talked to him yet?" 

Vegeta asked, looking at the other full blood. He wasn't his normal annoying self. He tried to be cheerful, but something inside him already snapped. Must have been the sight of that woman and the weakling. That would make ANY man crazy. Vegeta shook his head. No pity for the fool. 

Goku stared at the ground. "Not yet. I just came back. Pan was waiting for me, on the look out." He explained.

Vegeta nodded. "The girl has been waiting for thirteen years. She went crazy after she found out you were up there. She has missed you, Kakarot, maybe even more than Chichi has missed you."

Goku didn't even notice Vegeta had said Chichi's name, instead of the usual "woman", which could only mean he had respect for her. He did not even notice Vegeta had changed. His hair, was cut short. He showed signs of a moustache, had not shaved in several days, then. He had been training, still. His muscled body was dressed in earthly clothes, more earthly than Goku had ever worn. 

"Did you look after her?"" Goku asked.

Vegeta shook his head. 

"Since my children refuse to fight and the humans around are no match, Pan would have been my only challenge. But she lost interest in fighting, even though Gohan and I taught her the basics."

"That's not like Pan at all! I always thought she had it in her."

"She has. She just lost the will to fight. Maybe the reason. Either way, if she would start training, she'd have one advantage. She has spirit. She has anger." He said, looking at Goku. 

"She doesn't hate me. Does she?" 

"How would I know? How could I care? She was the one stupid enough to actually wait for you. Did she tell you what she thought about it?" he snarled. 

Goku shook his head. "She yelled at us. Me and Uubu." 

Vegeta laughed shortly. "Pah! The reincarnation! The reason you left us. How was it then? Worth the time?!" 

Goku's eyes twinkled, remembering the time spend with Uub. He couldn't help but thinking that was one of the greatest times he ever had. Uubu was an incredibly talented fighter, and a fast learner. Above all, he was one of the nicest kids he'd ever met, and now that he was all grown up, after 13 years, they were close friends. Time flew by. So fast, that when he came home, his world had changed.

Vegeta frowned at Goku. "I don't have the time to stay around and ease your mind. I suppose I should tell the woman you are back. Are you going to hang around here forever?" 

Goku grinned. "I'll go visit Gohan. And Videl. Anything special with THEM?" he asked.

Vegeta walked away and shook his head.

"The usual.." he said. 

"Kakorot, before you go.." he added, turning his head around. 

Goku placed his fingers on his forehead once again and looked at him. 

"You have to show me your power, one day. You have been gone for 13 years. I'm curious" the prince said with a confident smirk.

Goku smiled. "I have missed fighting with you as well, Vegeta." 

Goku closed his eyes and sighed as he instantly transmitted to his sons house.

Vegeta shook his head. "Fool."

Pan smiled smugly as she stepped inside the bus. She hated public transportation, but because she didn't enjoy flying anymore, she got used to traveling by bus. Besides, it always gave her time to think on things and fall asleep watching the scenery change.  The bus was empty, except for her, the chauffeur and another passenger, an older lady she didn't recognize. 

Why she came along with her grandfather to her grandmothers house, she didn't know. But she left too soon, because curiosity was killing her at the moment. What had happened? She didn't feel anything unusual, so Goku didn't freak out. And Yamcha and Chi Chi were still at home, so everything *seemed* okay. It must have been awkward. She banged her head softly on the window, as the bus drove into the city. It was all his own fault. He should NEVER have left. 

She had to hide her happiness, and remain angry at him. He had to pay. She still didn't understand why he left, and why he chose to spend 13 years with that Uubu. The unknown boy. Someone with a brain would figure out that a man with a family *can't* stay away for so long. He should have told him to leave. He should at least have tried to tell him that. She blamed Uubu, for being challenge. For taking her grandfather for 13 years, and for receiving training SHE deserved.

At the same time, Uubu had arrived at his home village, where nothing seemed to have changed. He landed in the middle of the village, attracting attention from the playing children. 

"Uubu! You are back" a girl pointed. He ruffled her hair. 

She giggled and stared at him, with surprise and pride in her eyes.

"Yes I am, Teia, just for a little while." He said softly. "Where's mother?"

The girl blinked and ran off. 

"Teia! Wait" he yelled after her, and followed the direction she ran in. 

"Oh Uubu!" A soft womans voice sounded. "You're back so soon!" 

He smiled. 

"Mother. It's good to see you again!" he said happily as he embraced the elder female. 

"My boy, I thought you'd be gone for such a long time! Look at you, you look healthier than ever!" she smiled, as she caressed his face and took a good look at him.

Uub nodded and whispered some words in their native language. 

"I've got some bad news, mother."

His mother looked at him, and from behind her big skirt, Teia appeared with a curious look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Uubu?" 

Uubu grinned and kneeled down. "It's not that bad, Teia, my little sister." He said.

"But I'm afraid I have to go back to the city soon. Goku-san returned to his family." He explained bitterly.

"I know, you told us so. We knew he would leave eventually. Why do you need to go back then?"

"His granddaughter was waiting for us. And she was really angry at him. I think a lot of his relatives are. Maybe.. he needs his help."

"So you are going back to *help* him?"

He nodded.

His mother sat down on a bench in front of her house and stared into the sun, with a little smile on her face. 

"Are you sure you're not just interested in the fast and wonderful life in the city? And that you'll just miss Goku a lot?" 

"He's really not coming back?" Teia asked.

Uubu laughed at his mother. 

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" 

He then turned to his sister and pulled one of her braids. "He has his own family to live with, Teia. He was just a guest, remember?"

"I know, but he was so nice. He taught me the coolest stuff." She said softly.

It was true. In the thirteen years Goku had lived in Uubu's village, he almost became one of them. With the help of Mr. Satan, the village managed to survive the drought  and blossom into a unique and content little village. Goku loved living so close to the nature, while he helped around in the village and trained Uubu. It was as if he had done so his entire life. No one could've guessed he had a family elsewhere. 

It was Uubu's mother who encouraged him to go back home, eventually. She was worried about them, knowing that she would miss *her* son, too, if he left for thirteen whole years. When Goku decided she was right, he took Uubu with him, to have one last final battle before he would return home.

Uubu gave a painful smile, remembering the end of that battle, and the unexpected welcoming from Pan.

His mother was right. He wanted to go back to the city. He left too soon, before he could say goodbye to Goku, and before he could *confrontate* Pan. Besides, he wasn't needed in the village. His family was looked after, he had grown up and out of his humble little village. He wanted to go to the city.

"I'm sorry mother." He apologized and hugged his mother.

"But I'll go pack my things right away." 

His mother nodded and stood up, to help her only son. 

"Just promise me you'll stay away from trouble." She begged him, not knowing that when it came to Goku, trouble was always around.


	3. More surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 3: **

"Oh .." Videl gasped.

 "After all this time!" was the first thing she said, as she embraced Goku. 

Goku grinned ad the warm welcome his sons wife gave him. He looked at her, and was surprised to see she had changed. 

"Videl! You look.. great!" he exclaimed, and she giggled. Goku was referring to her outfit, a police uniform that emphasized  her body figures. And she looked *pretty* healthy to Goku. It was, as if time had stood still for this woman. But Goku couldn't remember her being a policewoman.

"I know what you're thinking." She smiled. "You're right, this came as a shock to us as well. But I'm officer of the police in the city. I'm their strongest force."

Goku laughed as he tried to take his eyes of the uniform. "Officer Videl, fighting crime as always!"

She shrugged. "It just happened. I had nothing better to do. Pan's all grown up, so there's no use in being a house mom."

Goku's smile disappeared when he heard Pans name, and Videl smiled with a raised brow.

"I take it you've talked to her already?" 

"She was there, when I came out. I left her with - "

Before he could continue, Gohan walked in and nearly tripped.

"Dad?" 

His son stared with disbelief for a few seconds, and then there was a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"Dad!" he yelled, as he had done so years ago, when he was just a little boy. 

"Finally!" he grinned and embraced his father in a tight hug. Goku was relieved both of them greeted him normally and felt secure, for the first time this day. He let go of his son, who kept laughing at him. Gohan removed his glasses and waved his arm around the room.

"Well, welcome back, after all these years." He said.

Videl glared at him, but Gohan ignored it and watched his father exploring the room. To Goku, nothing seemed to have changed since he had been here. But he wasn't too sure, in a way. Books on the ground, obviously study books belonging to Pan, a organizer and a broken discman. Everything that could belong to a teenage girl. But then he noticfed a game console, near the tv. Car toys, spread across the ground. He looked at the table and noticed a family picture. That's when it hit him.

He slowly picked up the picture and stared at the Son family. On the background, Gohan and Videl stood in a heartwarming cuddle. Goten and Pan stood in front of them, Goten with a moviestar smile and Pan with a funny face. Next to Gohan, he saw Chi Chi, smiling happy into the camera. She held up someone's hand, and Goku recognized his good  friend Yamcha, who stood behind Chi Chi with a huge grin. He gulped, but continued to study the picture. Because there was someone else in it, someone he didn't recognize. A young boy with scruffy hair and a smirk on his silky colored skin. He wore an outfit similar to the one Goten used to wear, and the boy looked like he had never been happier before.

Videl followed his look and pushed Gohan.

"That would be Toru."

"Toru?"

"Our son, he turned 10 last week. That photo was taken at Pan 16th birthday."

Goku almost dropped the picture and turned around with his eyes nearly popping out. 

"Another grandchild! He.. he looks great!" he said, unable to find the right words.

Videl laughed. "Yeah, well, he's late. I'd better phone Pan if she can pick him up. Where did she go, Goku?" 

Goku shook his head. "I'm not sure. I left her at Chi Chi's." he said, his voice dropping when he spoke her name.

She nodded slowly. "I'll call her on her cell phone, then. Be right back" she whispered and left Goku behind, facing Gohan.

"You found out?" he asked.

Goku nodded slowly.

"Listen dad. I was just as shocked as you were. But mom, she was heartbroken. And Yamcha has been terrific for her. I didn't agree, but how could I defend you? You.."

"Don't even try, son." Goku said sadly, "I was wrong, I know that now." 

He smiled painfully at his son and looked at the picture once again. "I'm glad you are happy together. You have changed, though, haven't you?"

Gohan shrugged. "I'm still the same. Videl is working for the police again, and Pan.." he sighed.

"Pan almost lost all interest in fighting after you left. I tried to encourage her, but failed. She's more interested in studying, at the moment. Best of her class." He told, and it was obvious he was proud of that part, in a way.

"And Toru, he wants to become an astronaut. We're still trying to figure out how to talk him out of it." He laughed.

Goku grinned. "He looks like a great kid, Gohan. I'm sorry I missed it." 

Gohans smile disappeared and he nodded.

""Dad, I'm not angry at you, but it HAS been a long time. Too long. It happened in 13 years. To you, it may seem as so much. To us, it was normal. We moved on."

"Without me." 

"Without you, yes."

Pan sighed as she leaned against the gate. Her mother phoned her just in time for her to get off the bus and get to Toru's school. He was late again, which could only mean he was still playing with his friends. She tapped her feet impatiently, when she suddenly noticed him.

"Toru! Over here!" she waved. 

Her young brother smiled at his sister and stood up. He grabbed his bag from one of his friends and left the group behind. Pan walked up to him and ruffled his hair. Son Toru. The grandson Goku never met before. He looked so much like his mother, especially his eyes. With his scruffy hair and smirk on his childish face, he was definaty adorable.

"What are *you* doing here?" he asked her curiously.

Pan smirked. "I was in the neighborhood." 

"No you weren't. You're never around here. Where did you come from?"

"Well, wise guy. If you have to know, I was on my way home from Grandma's house and mom phoned. We have to come home."

"Why?" Toru's voice began to sound whiny. 

"Because Grandpa's back." She simply said and dragged her brother with her.

Toru pulled his arm back.

"What?!"

Pan rolled her eyes. She wasn't annoyed by her brother, just annoyed by the whole situation. And she didn't want to get into the details of it. She just wanted to get Toru home. 

Pan looked at him. Her anger all these years had affected her brother. Every single day she would visit the look out. Just to make sure. And now, after all these years, he was out. She was happy, but still so mad. And her brother, who never met him, felt the same way.

"Fine!" Toru stuck out his tongue. "Then don't tell."

"Oh come on Toru." Pan said, "What's there to tell? He's back after all these years, and at home, right now. You can be excited. I was too. Let's go visit Uncle Goten and take him to our home, okay?" 

"Goten too? Are you sure he -"

"I'm afraid he has no choice." Pan grimased and smiled at Mrs Yamahata, the mother of one of Toru's friends.

Toru nodded and jumped ahead cheerfully, followed by a reluctant Pan.

Suddenly he stopped. "What about the other one?" he asked. 

Pan narrowed her eyes. "What other one?" 

Toru grinned. "You know, that boy he took with him!" 

Pans smile disappeared. "Oh Uubu. Yes. He's back too." 

Toru gave an annoyed look. "Yeah, but what was he like??? Was he strong! Was he tough! Was he nice?" 

In all her anger she never payed that much attention to him. Only yelled at him and send him away. Was he stronger? What did he look like? Was he nice? She didn't know. She never gave him a chance. She shook her head. He didn't deserve one. She hated him, all these years. How old was he now? 23? Pah. If he had some sense, he would have told Goku to leave a long time ago. 

"I don't know Toru. You'll see him soon enough, I suppose." 

Her brother gave a disappointed look. "Oh." he said sadly. 

Pan smirked. "Stop giving me those looks. Let's just hurry up, or we'll miss the bus."

"You're kidding right?" Her brother said frowning.

"No I wasn't."

"Pan, for once, can we *fly* to Goten? Please?"

She sighed and decided it couldn't hurt to fly to her uncle. It wasn't that far and it would save her some bus money. Before she could say anything, Toru was high up in the air looking happier than ever.

"This way, we'll be home much faster!"

"I can't believe he's back." was all Goten said. Toru jumped around cheerfully, admiring all the prizes Goten had won. He grabbed one of them and gazed at the plaque, while Pan glared at him.

""Toru, careful" she warned him and turned to her uncle.

"So, are you coming with us to see him?" 

Goten stared at the ground. His father was back, after so many years. He had a lot to tell him. He was 30 years old now, and finally managed to find himself a steady life. Becoming the new World Martial Arts Champion, taking Hercule's place, was the best thing that happened to him. He was loved, worshipped and wealthy. But single, and not truly happy. Alone, because he wasn't happy with Paresu. And because Paresu married Trunks. 

In 30 years he had seen his father for 10 years. 20 years he was alone. He balled his fists and snorted. 

"I'll go and see him yes. Should be fun"

"Happy thoughts, Goten. Happy." Pan joked, but the joke wasn't appreciated. She sighed and looked in the mirror. She took off her bandana, and stroke her hair a bit. She couldn't help but notice her own sad face. Goten noticed the same. 

"And what about you, kid? Aren't you excited? How was he, when you first saw him again?"

Pan shrugged. "Confused, glad, happy, himself. He hasn't changed Goten. And I have. I was *very* angry. I think I yelled at him."

Goten smirked. "You think, eh?" he said and grabbed his trophy from Toru. "Easy pal. Very important." he said as he placed it back. 

"Let's go meet your grandfather then, ok?" he asked his nephew. 

Toru grinned and couldn't help but being excited. Goten laughed and looked at Pan. 

"And how did my mom react?" 

Pan swallowed. 

"Thought so." was the response.

"The fool is back." 

"Goku's back! He is?!" 

"I just said so."

"Oh stop being grumpy, you asshole. You know you're pleased!" 

"Woman, I warn you."

"I gave birth to two children. I am no match for you, Vegeta!" 

He smirked. 

Bulma Briefs stood up from her desk. So her best friend finally came back. She wondered how he reacted to all the changes. 

"Does he already know? About Chichi?"

Vegeta nodded. "By now, he must have found out about his second grandson." he said. 

Bulma smiled wickedly . "Oh poor Goku. Must be such a big shock for him. Welll, he's not getting away that easily. I want a piece of him as well."

Her husband snorted. " I doubt he'll have any interest in you. You, after all, remained normal. Or at least, as normal as you can get." he smirked.

"What!" she yelled. Vegeta crossed his arms and Bulma grinned. 

"Oh I wonder how I have put  up with you for so many years. At least WE stayed the same." 

"You say it like it's a good thing." he stated. Bulma ignored the comment and grabbed her coat.

"Goku's dead when I get my hands on him."

Goku blinked. For the first time today, he actually wished he never came back home. When he left Uubu's village and said goodbye to its kind inhabitants, he never expected all the chaos back home. On that isle, everything seemed so easy. Real life, without the evil to fight, has gotten so complicated. He had missed his family, he had missed ChiChi, and his sons. And Pan. He was so sorry. That young girl had waited for him for so long. And he disappointed her. Disappointed all of them.

"Hi Dad." Goku looked up. 

In the door opening stood his spitting image. His look a like, his youngest son. Only he had a cold look in his eyes. 

"Goten!" he said, smiling. The room was empty, Gohan and Videl were somewhere else. It was just the two of them, staring at each other.

"Goten, son, how are you!" he asked, while walking up to him and embracing him. 

"I'm fine dad. In fact, excellent. It's good to see you again." he explained, not returning the hug. Goku looked at him. 

"You look great. In fact, stronger than ever! Have you been training?" he asked.

Goten wanted to tell him so much. Wanted him to be proud at the thought his son was World Champion. That he was practically the only one who continued training besides Pan and Vegeta. That he was a rich man, made his own money, had grown up. But that was just it. He had grown up, without him.

He was angry at him. But couldn't be. Because he was so confused, he chose to be distant. He had nothing with this man. This man left him twice. 

"I'm a professional, now. Hercule the second." He mocked. "But I doubt you want to hear about that. Maybe you should meet someone who's actually interested in seeing you." He said. Goku didn't notice the hateful comment he just made.

"This.." he said, looking over his shoulder and signaling someone, "is your grandson, Toru." 

Toru stepped forward and tilted his head. The 10 year old boy looked at Goku. This was the guy Pan was so angry at. Who hurt his grandmother, his parents, his uncle, everyone. Whenever his name was mentioned, everyone stopped talking. They loved him, missed him, hated him. He looked so 'normal'. So simple, so cheerful. Strong, too. And above all, friendly. 

"Hullo." was all he could bring out. 

Goku smiled.

"Hi Toru, I am Goku. Nice to meet you." he said, kneeling down.

They looked at each other for a moment and grinned. The scruffy haired boy was a bit more muscular than most kids his age, but Goku could tell he hadn't been training that much. There was no reason to. There was nothing threatening the earth, and there had been peace Toru's entire life. Goku sighed. Time went fast. Too fast. He didn't notice Pan and both her parents joined them as well, filling the room with the entire Son family, except for Chi Chi. Gohan and Videl exchanged a smile, but both Pan and Goten looked at Goku and Toru with a frown. When Toru started babbling out of nowhere, Pan rolled her eyes and decided she had enough.

Uubu reached the city soon after he had said goodbye to his mother and sister. He smiled upon the sight of high buildings and busy streets, glad he was finally in the big city. After almost getting hit by a flying car, he decided walking was the better thing to do in the city and landed near one of the highest buildings in the neighborhood. He was about to cross a street when he sensed something, and turned his head around. From the corner of his eyes he spotted a family nearby, talking to something that caught his attention. 


	4. Seventeen returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 4: **

It seemed like he had never left. As if Goku had always been part of this family. Toru and Goku were two alike, babbling on about dreams and ambitions. Both with the mind of a child. But there was one problem. Toru was a child. Goku wasn't. It annoyed Pan, more than anything. It angered her, that he was able to be *liked* so easily. Toru had no idea. Toru hated the non existing grandfather. The one Pan talked about, the one who everyone missed. That was the Goku Toru hated. But this Goku, the real one, was too nice to be hated. It was too easy to like him and not to hold any grudges against him. Why was it so hard to hate Goku?

"So it's that easy, huh?" 

Goku looked up, still laughing. His youngest grandson was just like Gohan, he could tell. Innocent, smart, adorable and funny. His granddaughter, however, looked serious. Hurt, or was it angry?

"Pan, honey," Videl tried, but Pan shook her head. 

"No mom! No! He doesn't deserve this! He can't just walk in and expect all the love from Toru!" 

Goten looked at his niece, knowing that deep inside he agreed. But it was typically Pan to blurt it all out, all at once, all at the wrong time. Toru stared at his sister.

It didn't seem fair to him. This guy, his grandfather, didn't seem all that bad. Maybe he had been too nice. Maybe, for Pans sake, he should have been distant. But he had been waiting for this man his entire life. And this man seemed like a *very* nice grandfather. Couldn't she have waited just a little while?

Pan noticed the accusing look on her brother's face and sighed. She looked at Goku. 

"See what I did? I ruined this moment for my little brother. " she stamped her feet and ignored the confused looks she got.

"Dammit Grandpa, you managed to make me look like a little kid!" 

Goku was speechless. He never realized that Pan would be so hurt. But she wasn't the only one. No one tried to interrupt. Secretly, they all agreed. Especially Goten and even Gohan. 

"Should I go?" he asked softly, but she sighed, exchanging painful looks with Goten.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Of course not. I'll be the one leaving." 

The girl kept shaking her head and left. Nothing but a painful silence was the only thing that kept Toru from whining. And Pan stepped outside, wondering where she should go. What was the point in leaving? She had to face him at some point. Going back to her grandmother wasn't an option. Bothering Bulma was impossible, because she was at work, or on her way here. Pan wished things were back to when she was 4. Just after Goku left, they all thought he would return in a year or so. Everyone was happy, back then. They were their usual self. Little Pan was good friends with Bura, and they both looked up to Marron, who was their favorite babysitter. Everything changed after they realized Goku wasn't coming back. And Pan wasn't good friend with Bura anymore. Bura would be one of the last person she'd go to, in times like these. 

Pan snorted. She didn't need anyone, she needed to be alone. She kept that thought in mind as she crossed the street. But then she suddenly froze. A car almost hit the girl, but she didn't bother to look up. She felt something. Pan hadn't been paying much attention to her training, or ignored it, but she could recognize a ki anywhere. And she was sure she recognized Uubu's. He was nearby. He was back. And he wasn't alone. She gritted her teeth and turned around, ignoring the curses from the nearby drivers.

The guy had the nerve to come back.

Was that what Goku described him so many times? The eyes, cold and emotionless. The looks, perfect, but unreal. The expression, challenging, yet evil. It was exactly like his sensei had told him. 

He remembered how Goku went on about those two.

**Flashback**

"I don't understand how someone can *make* people, like that." 

"Me neither, but at that time, they were pretty impressive!"

"But isn't it true that the one they call Cell ate them?"

"No no no, he didn't eat them, he absorbed both of them! But after Gohan, you remember, my son, defeated him, Eighteen,"

"The girl?"

"Yes, Eighteen the girl, chose to live with Krillin."

"And what about the other?"

"He disappeared in the woods. I *think* he still lives on his own, these days."

"Isn't he evil? Shouldn't you have defeated him, for good?"

"I'm not like that, Uubu." Goku's voice sounded stern all of the sudden. "And you shouldn't be like that either."

**End**

It had to be him. But what was it doing here? Uubu tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the strange sight. The android was talking to a small group. He thought them to be a family, considering the two females looked like mother and daughter, and the third was definitely an older man, a father. Two blondes, and a short man, to be exact. His curiosity caused him to walk over to the group and try to catch their conversation. 

One of the blonde girls was slightly older, but her looks were still perfect. She gave a dull look and placed a hand on her hip. She tried to look sure of herself, but it wasn't convincing. It was almost as if she was confused. As if she did not know what to do. 

The younger girl, who was the spitting image of the other, stood next to her with her arms crossed. She shook her head and glared at the being he identified as an android. She tried to look certain of herself, but she failed. He could tell she was a bit nervous.

Didn't he know them from somewhere? He had never seen the young girl before, but the man, who had gray hair and a mustage, reminded him of someone, from long ago. From when he met Goku, as a young boy. Wasn't this Krillin, the best friend Goku always spoke of?

**Flashback**

"And he's that little black haired man you said goodbye to?"

"Yes, his name is Krillin. He's my best friend, has been for years! We grew up together, and faced every enemy possible together."

"Is he like you, a  Saiyan?"

"No, Krillin is just human, but one of the strongest. He has a gift, like you do. Do you have a best friend, Uubu?"

"Yes Goku-san, you."

**End**

Uubu was very confused by the sudden appearance of the group. To him, all of this felt incredibly strange and he wondered why. He approached them even more, and this time, he could hear what they were saying. The adult blonde spoke with a toneless voice.

"Just go away Seventeen?" the woman said.

She was indeed pretty, but Uubu still thought she seemed different. They all felt tense, but didn't seem to be afraid of the android. And when Uubu heard how she called him, he was sure of it, this *was* Android Seventeen. Why did the woman ask him to leave? Wasn't she afraid? 

The guy had long black hair which fell over his muscular shoulders. He wore a black shirt on a pair of dirty jeans. Earrings decorated his inhuman face. A pair of icy blue eyes stared at the woman in front of him, who'd asked him to leave. Then, suddenly, the eyes turned on Uubu.

The black haired android noticed the young man in the air. Ubuu continued to stare at the android until this one raised a brown. This caused the other heads to turn around as well. Uubu shook up and felt his cheeks redden. He grinned nervously and looked at Krillin, in the hope he would recognize him. The old man did.

"Hey! Isn't that the boy Goku left with?" he asked hesitatingly.

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "You mean that kid from the tournament?" she asked, shortly.

The girl next to her nodded. "I remember him. He looks the same. I think it is." 

Suddenly, Seventeen spoke for the first time.

"Listen sis, I didn't come here to meet new friends." he said.

The blonde woman turned around, so Uubu assumed she was the sister the android spoke of. This raised more questions. 

Were they related? Were they both androids? Then why was Krillin around them? He decided to speak, asking the first and most important question of all.

"Who is that guy?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm Super Seventeen." the android replied dully. "Why?"

To Uubu's surprise, the tone of the android wasn't threatening. He sounded bored, uninterested. And his answer confused the young man even more. Not just Android Seventeen. He referred to himself as *Super* Seventeen. What on earth was going on here?

"This is just a warning. She's coming." 

Vegeta walked in slowly and crossed his arms with a smirk. Everyone looked at him with surprise and confusion. Goten was the first to respond. 

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?"

Vegeta snorted and looked at the so called World Champion.

"As a Champion, should you not have felt this sooner?"

Obviously, the young man had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. No one had, he could tell. He laughed shortly.

"You realize this reunion is not complete without -"

"VEGETA! NOT SO FAST!" 

From behind him he could hear Bulma panting and entering the room. Vegeta frowned at the woman, but she just glared at him.

"I know you're trying to warn them, but you should have waited for me!" she said.

"I could have." he nodded.

Bulma rolled her eyes and and turned to Goku.

"You!"

"Bulma!" 

For the first time Goku and Bulma noticed each other. Old friends met again. Bulma's eyes filled up with tears and she walked up to embrace her best friend. Goku returned the hug cheerfully, glad that at least Bulma didn't blame him for anything. 

She pulled back and looked at him. "You stupid ape. You guys just won't age, huh?!" she laughed. Goku shrugged. "I guess not! I haven't exactly looked in a mirror. For about.. 13 years.." he said. 

The blue haired woman nodded. And then her smile disappeared. Quickly exchanging a grin with Vegeta she turned back to Goku and smacked him in the face. 

"You IDIOT! Baka! You don't realize what you have done, do you?!" 

"Ouch! Bulmaa!"

"Goku! You.. are so.. YOU!!" she started.

Vegeta sighed and pulled his mate back. 

"Woman, calm down" he ordered, but the evil grin on his face showed he was enjoying this. 

Goku rubbed his cheek and gave a painful expression.

"Bulma. I didn't think you would.." 

"Not me? " she interrupted.

"It's always ME who has to contact YOU. You always seem to forget about ME, and the entire world for that matter. Sometimes you're even worse than Vegeta, if possible!!" 

Gohan, Videl, Goten and Toru just watched the two friends. Toru was still surprised by the reaction of Bulma. He still wasn't used to the temper of the woman. And while he continued to stare at Bulma, his gaze wandered off to Vegeta, as well. 

He always thought Vegeta to be the coolest man on earth. Too bad he never payed attention to him. He watched the Saiyan Prince who seemed to enjoy this strange happening. Suddenly he seemed to have had enough. He shook his head, ignoring his schreaming wife and turned around. 

"Anyone interested in leaving these two alone, follow me." he sighed. 

Toru saw his father and uncle exchanging a look and following Vegeta. He understood they were more than willing to leave Goku and Bulma alone, and Toru realized it would be better to leave as well. 

They carefully walked around Goku and Bulma. 

Goku, who didn't know whether to smile because his good friend hadn't changed a bit, or cry because she was also mad at him. And Bulma, who wanted to hug the ignorant guy because she had missed him so much, and kill him because he was an idiot. They compromised. It was like old times.

"Right. Enough of this, I don't trust him, mom" the young girl suddenly spoke. 

The mother, who had also been called sister, nodded. "Shut it, Marron. He's my brother." she said, but her voice didn't sound very convincing.

Uubu walked up to the group. "He is an android, right?" he asked.

Super Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Bingo, ding ding ding." 

Uubu softly growled at this mockery. He didn't like to be made fun off. 

Krillin placed his hand on Marrons arm. 

"Honey, easy now. Let your mother and ..er, uncle, talk things over." Krillin paused.

"That is, if you're here to talk." he continued, turning to 17.

"He'd better be." a new voice added. 

Uubu looked behind him, only to face Pan. The 17 year old girl walked slowly passed Ubuu, glaring at him. He stepped back, not sure what to do or say. What was she doing here? 

Pan ignored Ubuu and turned to Super Seventeen. 

"So tell us, why *are* you here?" 


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 4: **

"Is that any of your business, then?" Seventeen asked, slyly.

"I'll make it my business." Pan snapped at him, walking towards the android. 

She looked to her left, and faced Marron who didn't take her eyes of Seventeen. Pan was happy to see that the girl didn't trust the android, either.

So there they stood. Uubu, somewhat distant from the group. Super Seventeen and Pan, facing each other. And Krillin, 18 and Marron together, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, a small smile appeared on Seventeens face. It didn't seem right. It made him look even more unnatural. Pan had never seen such a being. He was tall, muscular. But something about him scared her. Just looking at him made her shudder. And he just smiled.

"I guess I was sent here to destroy the earth, or something." he said. 

He rolled his eyes at his own comment. "I'm beginning to think that's the only thing they can come up with." 

Pan stared at him, blankly.

"They?" Eighteen asked him.

Seventeen didn't take his cold eyes of Pan, and grinned. "Yes, dear sister. Our creator, Dr. Gero and a friend he made down under." he smirked. 

Pan narrowed her eyes. "Friends down under usually mean trouble. What are you talking about? Who?" 

Seventeen chuckled softly. "Myuu. Dr. Myuu." he said.

Eighteen blinked, not familiar with the name, and Marron exchanged a worried look with her father. 

"Gero is back? With another?" Krillin wondered out loud.

The android turned to him. 

"I wouldn't worry about them, you know. We had a little disagreement. He forced me to fuse with this clone of me." 

Seventeen paused and looked at himself. 

"That's how I became like this. I didn't like it. So I killed them. Both of them."

Uubu stared with shock at the android, as did Pan. He killed two people, just like that? What was he up to now, then?

"Pan," Uubu tried, not sure who else to turn to, "I don't.." 

"Shut up, Uubu." she responded with another glare, before turning back to Super Seventeen. Secretly, she wondered just how strong he had become. And what she was going to do. So he killed his two creators. That doesn't have to be too hard. But what did he want now?

The android looked very strong, and she didn't trust him one bit. He continued to smile like an idiot. And it didn't help that Uubu was here. But if it weren't for him, she'd have never discovered Seventeen and the others here. 

She sensed his ki when she walked away from home. And that's when she turned around, ready to have a go at him. But once she gained up on him, she spotted Seventeen. And now she stood in front of the android, with Uubu behind her, getting on her nerves.

He had no right to be here.

Suddenly Seventeen reached out his arm and touched Pans shoulder. Nobody moved, they just looked at the two in front of them. The android chuckled slightly, something that didn't suit him. His emotionless eyes blinked. Pan didn't move an inch.

"Listen girl. You really have nothing to worry about." he said. "I didn't want to become like this. And now that I'm back in town, I just want to do one thing. Enjoy life." he grinned sheepishly. 

Life. The word had a double meaning. He did indeed fuse with the other Seventeen against his will. And even if he turned into a superior being, he had no ambition of destruction, whatsoever. He didn't want to obey anyone. He just wanted to continue what he started. Living a life.

He glanced over to his sister, or, who he used to know as his sister. She had changed so much. Almost completely. But not the way he expected her to. When she ended up with Krillin, he expected her to turn almost completely human. With the birth of her kid, especially.

The only way he still recognized her was because of her eyes. After all those years of living a human life, they still looked inhuman. They still looked cold. It seemed a bit strange to Seventeen, considering *she* was the one who got it all. She got as close to perfection as anyone could get. She had a life, a husband and a daughter, even!

Suddenly, Seventeen realized he was still touching the young girl in front of him. Instead of fear, she showed curiosity. With a frown, she slowly shook off his hand. 

"You came all this way just to have fun?" she asked, her voice sounding sterner, this time.

He nodded slowly, looking around him. With a smirk he saw the confused looks on their faces. 

"I still know how to make an entrance." He whispered.

On this comment, both Android Eighteen and Pan seemed to loosen up and chuckled. Without any further hesitation the blonde artificial human walked up to her brother and smiled at him. 

"Seventeen, you loser. I never thought you'd come back to the city." The siblings looked at each other in silence. Their eyes locked and it was as if they were silently communicating. Krillin gaped at the sight. It seemed they had never parted. The two still looked like they did, many years ago, when they first encountered the twin androids. Seventeen and Eighteen, a lethal pair. 

Seventeen was the first to speak again. He frowned briefly, knowing his sister's smile was a fake one, but grinned at his sister nonetheless.

"You haven't changed all that much, sis, have you?"

Eighteen stroke some hair from her face and shrugged. 

"I'm just glad to see you again" she said, before looking at Pan and Uubu. 

"You're not the only one who returned today, I see." 

As if Pan immediately understood what the android was talking about, she stepped back, reluctantly and nodded.

"Grandpa is back, yes. You'll have to get past Bulma, if you want to see him, though." she said, with a grin. 

Krillin was the only one who laughed at the comment. Marron finally relaxed as well, and faked a smile. 

Seventeen gave a frown, because he had no idea what they were talking about. Eighteen did, however, and continued to stare at Uubu, who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Pan sighed, knowing that this was just a bad day. A very bad day.

Yamcha looked up. "I feel something"

ChiChi gulped at those words. Whenever they felt something, that something was wrong. She looked at Yamcha with hidden fear in her eyes. 

"What?" was all she asked.

He grinned at her, like he always did. Yamcha was the 'no worries' kind of type. The type ChiChi had learned to love. 

"Different people. I felt Bulma, Vegeta and Goku. Bulma was angry. And I felt Pan with Krillin. Together with a familiar ki, but I don't know whose it is. Strange.." he wondered out loud.

"I don't care, I don't want to know." she said. It was a lie, of course. When it concerned Goku, she still cared. And she was curious about Pan as well, of course. But she knew they were well capable of taking care of themselves. Once she felt how anxious Yamcha became, however, she started to worry.

"I beg you Yamcha," she started, looking into his eyes, "Whatever it is, just leave it." 

He looked at her, not really understanding, and at the same time, still curious. 

"What do you think I'm going to do, ChiChi?" he said, laughing. "Stop Bulma when she's angry?? I think not!"

Chi Chi shook her head. 

"I don't know. You might go there. Get in trouble. End up getting hurt." she said softly. 

Yamcha looked at her. ChiChi had changed from the loud and bossy and worried wife of Goku to a soft, worried and frightened type. Spending those years alone, living a life as Goku's wife hadn't been good to her. She had changed so much. 

He softly stroke her hair, caressed her cheek and whispered

"If I'd leave right now, you'd kill me, crazy woman" before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

She chuckled.

"I would."

Seventeen frowned at the hand offered to him. Krillin, or at least, he thought it to be Krillin, grinned. He was so old! He couldn't believe his sister chose to spend her life with *this* guy, but if she did, then he couldn't have been *that* bad. 

But what was with the hand? A sign of peace? Friendship? A trick? What did the little guy want from him? 

"Eighteen is my wife. You are my brother in law. So why not act like normal in-laws, and pretend to like each other!?" he shrugged.

A smirk appeared on Seventeens face. "I remember you. You had a sense of humor, or at least, something that resembled it." he said, and shook the hand. He didn't understand why, but did it anyway.

And then he glanced over to Marron, who stood there helplessly. With a huge frown on her face, it was obvious she didn't agree one bit with what was going on.

Krillin turned around.

 "So yeah.." he said. "This is your niece, I suppose. Marron, our daughter" he introduced.

Seventeen looked at the young girl and thought on what to do. Smile? Would that do the trick? Why was he even thinking on this? Why was he hanging around with these humans? He just stared at the girl. 

Marron crossed her arms. "Yes, hi Uncle Seventeen." She said, though the sarcasm dripped of the 'uncle' part. 

He couldn't help but laugh. The way she said that, made her look like her mother. And he liked that. 

Then his eyes fell on Pan, once again. The nosy human girl, who dared to question him. 

"Who's she?" he asked Krillin, nodding towards Pan.

Eighteen spoke before her husband could. "She's the daughter of Gohan. Granddaughter of Goku. Her name is Pan." she explained.

Goku? Seventeen suddenly remembered.

"Goku? Where on earth has that guy been" he asked, not even paying attention to Pan anymore.

Pan snorted. "Away, for 13 years. He's alive and well, don't worry." 

Krillins eyes widened with excitement.

"That *is* good news. After all this time! Wow. It's been .. how many years did you say?"

The teenage girl with her baggy jeans narrowed her eyes.

"Thirteen years, uncle Krillin. Thirteen." she whispered, her whisper almost sounding like a hiss. 

"And we have him to thank for it." she continued, pointing at Uubu, who had been silent all along.

All eyes went on him.

His first reaction was a terrible flush appearing on his face. But then he shook his head.

"It was Goku's choice, you know!" he snapped at Pan. "You can't blame me!"

"Can't I?" 

"No. Your.. he.. Goku," He stuttered. "did what he felt was right at that time! I'm not responsible for his actions, am I?" 

"No, but -"

"Well then! Goku chose to live with me and train me. It's unfair to accuse me of everything that's wrong with you and your family. I'm sorry if you don't agree with his choices. But I have grown close to your grandfather, and I don't get what your problem with me is." he finished his rant with a deep sigh and stared at Pan.

She blinked. As soon as Ubuu finished, his cheeks turned even more bright red then they already were. He never talked that much, out loud. Not in front of other people. But he had a pretty good reason right now. 

Uubu had a huge frown on his face. The tanned young man suddenly looked a lot more dangerous. His eyes were dark, filled with anger. Narrowing his eyes at Pan he continued to pant, but then noticed the other ones, looking at him.

Seventeen was the first to speak. 

"Nice." 

Eighteen smirked. "Shut up, Seventeen." 

"Who's he then? Another member of the happy Son family? " 

Pan laughed shortly. 

"Hardly." 

It was the first thing she said, after Uubu's outburst. She sighed. 

"Grandpa has trained him for thirteen years. He's just some guy." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I am Ubuu." he corrected her as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, good for you." Seventeen replied, not quite sure what else to say. Now that he had met every single person around him, he was eager to leave. 

Eighteen noticed this, and turned from Uubu back to her brother. Even though she had no clue what her brother meant with the word 'fun', she trusted, no, she hoped he wouldn't overreact. 

"Well," Krillin suddenly spoke, "Standing around here is a bit useless."

"Why don't you come with me to see Grandpa, uncle Krillin?" Pan proposed, knowing that there was no good in running away from Goku.

Krillin nodded. "Great idea Pan! You're welcome to stay with us, Seventeen." Krillin said, not really believing his own words. He had hated this android. Dispised it. Feared it! And now he was inviting it to come along? 

But one look at his wife told him he had no choice. This android was the only other thing besides her family she really cared about. Or something like that. He sighed. 

"Well?"

"No thanks, Krillin. I'll be around." Was the response. The android stroke some of his black hair from his face and turned around, slowly. 

He took off without saying anything else, leaving a frowning Pan, an outraged Uubu and a confused family behind. 

For a while, they remained quiet. 

"Well, I'm going with Pan to see Goku, you guys." he said, and Eighteen nodded slowly, still staring in the direction her brother flew into. 

"I think I'll take Marron home." She said. 

Marron agreed silently, but was still think about Seventeen. She always thought, that, whenever her so called 'uncle' might return, she'd tell him off. She only heard bad story about him, from her father, Yamcha and the others. Her mother had always been very quiet about him. 

And now she understood why. She never really thought about it, but Seventeen was one of the few her mother cared about. And that was really strange. And it also made her feel slightly jealous.

Pan suddenly moved and turned around. She gave a meaningful look to Uubu and said: "Let's go." 

Uubu looked at her, surprised as she walked passed him. He understood that she invited him as well to come along and see Goku, and smiled a little. Pan looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. 

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

He shrugged and followed her and Krillin.  

"I just don't get why Bulma can be okay with all of this!" Goten shook his head.

They had left Bulma and Goku inside, and were waiting in the yard for them to finish talking. Vegeta turned to the younger man and frowned. 

"She's always been like this with Kakarot. Why are you surprised she would react like this?"

Goten sighed and looked forward. "I don't know. It's just.. unfair."

"You think he's getting away with all of this too easy, don't you." Gohan asked him.

His younger brother nodded. "It's not like I want him to suffer or anything, I just.."

"Kakarot has made a foolish decision and I can assure you he's not happy with what has happened." Vegeta interrupted him. Goten frowned.

"I know that. But.."

"Goten. We were all hurt, you know." Gohans voice sounded firmly. 

Goten stopped talking. Of course they were. Even Vegeta, in a way. Most of all, Pan. But instead of telling him that, all together, they greeted him like nothing was wrong. He didn't realize HALF of the pain he had caused.

He didn't realize what it was for Goten to grow up without him. 

"Pan's coming this way." Gohan suddenly mentioned.

Vegeta nodded. "And she's with someone else." he added, as he stopped.

He was right, of course. As Pan approached the group, in flight to their surprise, it was obvious she was not alone. Followed by a slightly uncomfortable Uubu and a very excited Krillin, she landed in front of her fahter, uncle and Vegeta.

"Hello Vegeta" she greeted. The Prince grunted. Pan just pointed at at Uubu.

"This is Uubu. You know." she introduced.

"I know." Vegeta smirked. 

Now they would have the honor to meet the guy responsible for all the changes.

"Hi." was the clumsy response from Uub.

Gohan nodded friendly, Goten just stared. Vegeta took his time to observe him.

"So you are the brat." he stated. 

The boy grinned. "I guess I am." 

But Vegeta didn't smile. He just looked at Ubuu with a frown. 

"You have changed a lot. Grown up. I take it training with Kakarot was interesting, to say the least." he said, thoughtfully.

Super Seventeen enjoyed the flight, for once. Even though he had always been intrigued by driving a car, for once, he didn't mind flying.

It had been too long. The woods were a bore. He liked the city.

"Hold it." someone's voice suddenly sounded.

Seventeen had to stop abruptly in mid air and looked at the person in front of me.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." a frowning girl replied. Seventeen had no idea who she was. 

The girl floated in the air, her arms crossed, a well known smirk on her face. Strangely enough, she did not resemble a younger version of Bulma, anymore. Her blue hair was mixed with black dye, her clothes were dark and her face was not simple and pure. Black make up decorated the girl's features, as she moved closer towards Seventeen.

"Bura." she stated. "And you are?" 

**_Heehee_****_, expect a Seventeen / Bura in the next chapters. With a little surprise ;-P _**


	6. Strangers meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 4: **

"Seventeen." he answered, not sure why he responded to the girls demands.

Bura didn't seem to be impressed or surprised by the answer. Her frown remained on her face, a face which seemed to be pretty enough, if only it wasn't covered with black make up. If only the owner of the face would laugh.

She had no idea. Bura was wrong to think that Seventeen was just an ordinary guy. She had spotted him flying and got curious. It wasn't that often she found random people flying through the air. 

Seventeen studied the girl quickly. He had no data on her, but her features reminded him of someone. He did not know who. And he wondered why that stupid frown and idiotic smirk wouldn't disappear from that face. This girl was odd. He considered her looks 'pretty', yet the natural look had vanished completely because of her clothing and make up. She tried to be something she wasn't. 

But what did he care, anyway.

He flipped his hair back and sighed. 

"Listen, Bura. I'm going THAT way" he stated, nodding in the direction behind the girl. She didn't move an inch. Instead, she focused even more on him. 

He frowned. 

"Are you deaf?" he said, making an attempt to move past her. She shook her head and followed his motion. 

"I'm not deaf. I'm interested. Stay. Talk." she smirked.

She definitely reminded him of someone now. And he couldn't help but admire her guts. She obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. He replied the smirk and moved closer to her, close enough for his breath to tickle her skin. 

"I could kill you in an instant." he whispered.

The girl nodded softly. "You could. " she answered. "But you don't want to." 

Seventeen chuckled and looked at her. "You're right. Would be a waste of time. And a waste of such a pretty girl." 

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Pretty isn't the word to describe me, boy."

The android remained silent, as the wind blew some of his long black hair in his face. He sighed with annoyance and stretched. 

"And I'm not a boy." he replied. "You should know better than to call me names like that"

Bra giggled. Something that didn't fit her appereance. It made Seventeen uncertain as well. Was she playing with him? Was she serious? What was she doing anyway? Who was she? And why was he still here?

"I'm kidding." she grinned and nodded. "Go on, go then, if you want." 

Seventeen's eyes widened, causing the girl to laugh out loud. "You ARE a stranger. Go on, before I get impatient." she said again, but the man didn't leave.

Suddenly, a smile played on his face. Bura frowned. What was he about?

"I'm bored." he said, bluntly. Bura stared at him.

"And this affects me how?" She asked him, suddenly less interested in the mysterious man in front of her. 

He ignored her arrogant tone and smirked. "You could entertain me. It's been a while since I've been.." he paused. "Well.. here." he continued.

"What makes you say I want to entertain you? What makes you say I like you?" 

He shook his head and pointed down. "I never said you liked me. I never said I liked you. I'm just bored and you are annoying yourself and me. Why not show me around while you're at it?" 

She looked down at what he meant. It was her car. She looked back up and observed him again. He was serious. He wanted her to show him around. She would, maybe. But there was a small problem..

"It's not possible." she said, and softly bit her lip.

"Why not?" Seventeen asked, looking at the car. "It seems to be in a perfect state. Brand new, eh?" he asked, his emotionless eyes looking a lot clearer than usual. 

Bura nodded, trying to look indifferent. But a blush appeared on her cheeks, as she looked away.

He frowned. "What then?" 

"I can't drive yet." she whispered, her tough attitude seemed to have vanished completely. But she snapped up before Seventeen could respond and glared at him. 

"One comment and you'll pay. " 

He shrugged. "I'll drive then." he said and floated down, not waiting for an answer.

"Where's Bura?" 

"How would I know? I've been away all day."

"It's late. She *knows* I want her home early." 

"She *also* knows you can't get mad at her, so there's no reason to listen to you."

"Shut up."

"It's the truth, and you know it." 

"Hn." 

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist and squeezed, a little too hard for comfort. His way of saying he enjoyed their arguements. Bulma both smiled and rolled her eyes. He was rude. But she got used to it. She knew, however, how he felt towards Bura. And Bura was foolish to betray his trust. 

She shook her head at the thought of her daughter. How she had changed so much, the last few years. She hardly recognised her at times. And still, she wasn't sure if Bura was acting, or if she really had changed.

Did she want attention? Did she want to be different? Or did she just want to annoy the crap out of her mother. 

Bura was lucky she was daddy's little girl, still. Would it have been Trunks, he would have been dead. She felt Vegeta's breath in her neck, noticing he was still standing there. Holding her in a protective and possessive way, obviously thinking about Bura.

If the girl didn't hurry, he would go and look for her. And if he found her, the boy she was with, was dead. 

Of course she was with a boy. Or a girl. Or alone, doing illegal things. Or with so-called friends, doing even more illegal things. 

Either way, someone else would be in trouble if her father caught her. Vegeta was just too stubborn to admit she wasn't the old Bura anymore. Her precious little daughter. She missed that old Bura. A weak smile appeared on her face, thinking back to when she was just a little girl. Little Bura, innocent as ever, cheering for her daddy. 

After Gokou left, everything changed. Not only in the Son family, but also in hers. Gokou was important for everyone, and his absence affected even little Bura. Because her sons best friend changed. Trunks changed. Bura changed because everyone else was different. 

But was that a reason to hate the world, like she did?

"You think too much, onna." Vegeta said, in that voice she didn't hear that often. A *caring* voice. She playfully punched him. 

"That's new for you?" she asked, releasing herself from his harsh embrace. With a wink that didn't make the Saiyan blush or blink she walked to the table. As she dialed the number of Bura's cell phone, Vegeta shook his head and left the room, not less worried, but amused, nonetheless.

In another part of the city, the Son residence was filled with excitement. After a warm welcome from Krillin, who wasn't mad at all, Goku felt slightly better. It was obvious Krillin wasn't mad, but had missed Goku *a lot*. But being the good person he was, he didn't blame anyone. Not him, or Uubu, like Pan did.

Dinner was like old times, and caused the Son family to loosen up a bit. Uubu was finally able to tell the story of his family, and how he ended up at the tournament, many years ago.

While they continued the small talk after dinner, Goku silently left them behind, to think.

In the 13 years he was away, he had been awaiting the day he would return home. He would walk up to a smiling Chi Chi, hug her tightly and start eating the enormous meal she prepared for him. Because she knew how he loved to eat, almost as much as he loved her.

But there was no meal. And there was no smiling Chi Chi waiting for him. The woman he had learned to love was smiling in someone elses arms.

The Saiyan blinked at his own thoughts. He had  *learned* to love. That's how he described it. And he knew he was right. Chi Chi practically forced him to marry him. He got used to her company as a boy and fell in love with her love for him. She was obsessed with him, and he loved the caring woman. 

She left him for someone else. 

Gokou rubbed the back of his head. All of this confused him. He didn't know if he had to be upset or angry. If he had to accept it and move on, or take revenge on Yamcha. He didn't know.

He stared at his son and Videl snuggling on the couch. They were in love, still. A bit painful to see, but he was glad.

Suddenly, the confused look on his face turned into a frown. He finally got the chance to think on things, and he didn't like those things one bit.

When Pan returned, she had brought Uubu with her, to his surprise. He quickly introduced him to Videl, Bulma and Toru and then it was time for the awkward silences. Eventually, Vegeta grew restless and wanted to go home. Bulma yelled at him, but left almost immediately. It didn't feel the same. Bulma was different. She obviously grew closer to Vegeta. 

He shook his head. Everyone changed so much, it was infuriating. He never realized that they needed him so much. Goku never thought that they would change so much without him. It almost made him *afraid* to meet anyone else.

"Erm." 

Gokou looked up and saw his grandson. 

"Toru. Isn't it a bit late?"

"Nah. I don't need much sleep anyways. I was just curious, you look a bit sad."

"Hmm. No need to worry about me." Gokou faked a smile and kneeled down to face Toru.

"You look a lot like Uncle Goten when he was little" Toru told him.

"I think you mean Goten looks like me. I AM his father, after all."

"Yeah, but I've never seen pictures of you. I've never seen you until today." 

"Your mom and dad never showed you pictures of me?" 

Toru shook his head. "Nu uh. There aren't any, I think. I only knew what you looked like because Pan told me."

"Pan. She doesn't hate me, does she?" He seemed to be asking that question a lot, this day.

"I don't think so. Why would she constantly think about you, if she hated you?"

"I -"

"She's very sad. And she can be very bitchy when she's sad. She used to cry, too. But I think she gave that up."

"Hah.." he said softly. "Thank you, Toru." 

"Huh? For what Grandpa?" 

"Heh, for being about the only person who's not mad at me. You're a good kid, you know." 

Before Goku could continue, his grandson caught him in a hug. 

"Toru, you should go to bed." Goku chuckled.

His grandson let go and nodded.  "I know. I just.."

Goku nodded and stood up. "I know" he said, his face showing a serious expression. He couldn't act cheerful anymore. There was no reason to be cheerful.

Pan sat on the couch in front of Uubu. If she raised her head a little, she could see her grandfather in the hallway. She smiled when she saw Toru hugging him. No matter what *she* thought about him, she was glad her brother had his grandfather back.

Now, if only she could have hers back, as well. 

It was then, when Pan realized she was staring right at Uubu. He looked at her with a slight frown, and she blinked. Looking away quickly, she earned a grin from him.

She wanted to punch that grin right of his face.

Why was she so aggressive towards Uubu? Pan didn't really know. If you looked closer, you'd see that Uubu was a really handsome young man. Not only that, he was also one of the purest of heart. Goku wasn't a complete idiot when he decided to leave everyone behind. Of course Uubu had potential. 

But Pan had decided she hated him. Uubu was everything she hated. The reason everything changed. And every time she told herself this, there was this little voice which told her it *wasn't* his fault. She would argue with herself over that. It *wasn't* his fault, but it was easy to blame him. She wanted to blame someone. 

"Pan? How about you take this stuff into the kitchen." Videl suggested.

"And ask Uubu to help you with the mess. You two *are* the young ones around, so help us out a little."

Pan rolled her eyes. It was a bit obvious, but she agreed nonetheless. She gathered the plates and showed Uubu the way to kitchen.

And as if Uubu knew what she was thinking, when they were alone in the kitchen, he said : 

"It was wrong of Goku to leave you for so long. But I really couldn't help it" In a way, offering a sincere apology for his sensei.

She could only agree with him. Then, in a moment of weakness, she told him it wasn't really his fault. It made Uubu smile, and she immediately regretted it. So instead of being nice, she warned him that this didn't mean she was going to like him. 

Uubu laughed at her, friendly. He was more than willing to try and befriend the granddaughter of hi teacher, but was failing miserably.

Uubu had left the kitchen and went to the spare bedroom which was offered to him. But before he could fall asleep he heard two soft voices arguing. At first he thought it was Gohan, Goku's son and his wife. But then he recognized the hissing sound of Pans voice. He frowned and walked to the window, only to find Pan and Goku talking to each other underneath. He couldn't quite hear the conversation, but he did catch some phrases.

"I just - "

"Pan, it wasn't personal, and you have got to stop seeing it that way. Do you think I like what has happened?"

"But Grandpa, what did you expect? You left, even without an *EXPLENATION!*" 

Even Uubu cringed when she raised her whispering voice. He knew about her temper. Goku told him about his granddaughter. When she was just 4 year old she could easily defeat her 17 year old uncle. But you could also make her cry by taking something away from her that she liked. 

Like a grandfather.

He shook his head and looked the girl. He had seen her when he was just a boy. He remembered the funny girl. She was adorable, but he was too busy at that time to really pay attention to the match. But in those 13 years, he and Goku did a lot more than just fighting each other. Even though his strenght had improved so much, he learned more than just fighting techniques. 

In a way, the Son family had become his own. To him, at least. Goku shared the stories time and time again. Uubu knew how much he cared for his family and friends. He *knew* how fond he was of his granddaughter. Son Pan. She was 17, but he thought her to be really mature for her age. He didn't know about girls, he had spend his entire life living on an island, away from the real world. But it seemed to him that even though she had developed several curves and could be considered pretty, she neglected her body and looks. 

He blushed at the thought alone. Yes, you could definitely call Pan pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty. She had something. And not only by looks, but also her strength was attractive. But he wouldn't dream of asking her to spar some time. She could kill him by just looking at her.

Why did she have to *hate* him so much?

As Goten walked back home, he kept thinking things over. He couldn't believe his father was back. He couldn't believe everything went so fast. Goten had sorted things out. He planned his life. He made it. He got everything he wanted, everything he needed. From an irresponsible teenage boy who got his ass kicked by his 4 year old niece, he changed into a mature, settled 30 year old man. Only one thing went wrong.

He fell in love with Trunks.

Goten took a left and walked slowly along the lonely road. He did that often. Walking. It was what humans did, when they needed to think. When something troubled them. And something had been troubling Goten for a long time. He never asked to be *gay*. He never wanted to feel something in *that* way for his best friend. And he did feel something special for Paresu. But it broke his heart when she chose him.

And it hurt even more that Trunks chose her. 

So they left. They kept in touch, sometimes they would visit. But Trunks felt how Goten and he grew apart. And Paresu may looked somewhat stupid, but she was smart enough to figure out it was too painful to hang around Goten. And the couple moved away from the city, away from Goten who never actually *confessed* his feelings towards Trunks. 

It left him slightly bitter, and lonely too. 

He never cared for other men, the way he had cared for Trunks. He never found someone who was equally in looks, personality or strength. He never found another guy who made him feel *crushed*. But this afternoon, when he stood outside Gohans house, he had seen someone. While he had been talking with his brother and Vegeta, he saw someone who caught his attention. None of the others noticed, and it was just a glimpse, but he noticed him because of two things.

For one thing, he was able to fly. And the second; he was *hot*.

He chuckled at his own thoughts, but was serious nonetheless. Ever since Trunks, he had never felt anything for a guy OR a girl. He had never had that certain vibe, anymore. He didn't date, he didn't flirt. But when he caught a glimpse of that person, his mind practically screamed "HOT GUY". 

At that exact moment, a car drove past him. He looked up, not really interested and stood still in shock. Again, two things. One, he saw Bura Briefs in the car. He hadn't seen her in ages, but could recognize the young girl he used to tease, anywhere. And two, she was in the car with *that* guy.


End file.
